


The First Step

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Relationship, like...Right after it ends, post ep 26, spoilers for ep 26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: A first step to his larger goal, that is all. Reviving Mollymauk was merely a rough draft, that was all. Really.





	The First Step

      Caleb didn’t hear the carts leaving, all the world fell silent as he saw the lifeless and bloodied body of one Mollymauk Tealeaf. His feet took him to Mollymauk. He knelt down in front of his fallen ally,

      “Nein, nein, no…” He lightly slapped Mollymauk’s cheeks. He knew he was gone but, if what he told them back in Zadash was true Molly had already come back from the dead once.

      “I almost left you, maybe if I had…” No, he wouldn’t allow himself to wallow in possibilities. He had to own up to this, Mollymauk was dead. Mollymauk Tealeaf, the living rainbow was dead on the ground before him. Caleb felt an empty space in his chest ache in a way that was so familiar yet hadn’t been this raw in years,

      “I’m sorry,” He whispered

Caleb held Mollymauk’s head in his lap, the lifeless crimson eyes still open as if Molly was still looking up at him. He cupped Molly’s cheeks, wiping a dribble of blood away,   
      “When I said we would make it through or die, I didn’t mean you.” He bit his lip, stubborn tears flowing down his face and dripping onto Molly’s cheeks, they cascaded down his face as if Molly too were weeping for his own demise.   
      “You protected me many times in our travels Mollymauk, I will find a way to fix this.” If he could bring Molly, someone who had only been dead a few hours, back to life then certainly he could save his parents. That’s what he would tell himself, Molly was a test, and Caleb knew he had to pass. He pressed a kiss to Molly’s forehead,   
      “I _ will _ fix this, I will bring you back Mollymauk Tealeaf.”

      Saving Mollymauk was the stepping stone to saving his parents. If it didn’t work, he didn’t want to think of what could befall Mollymauk if something went wrong.

      “It will work,  _ it will work _ .”

       He tried not to think of all Mollymauk had done for him. He tried not to think of Molly’s warm and grounding lips on his forehead in the mines. He trembled at the thought of Mollymauk holding his hand as he pulled him to safety. He shut Mollymauk’s eyes.

      “The next time I look at those they will be looking back, ja?”

      With some effort, he scooped the dead tiefling into his arms. He tried to ignore the fact that he probably wasn’t strong enough to do this for very long. It wouldn't be pleasant or easy, but he would do this for Molly.

      “Caleb, one of us can-” Beau began.

      “Nein, let me watch over him.” Caleb and Beau both ignored the crackle of grief in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> SO THAT EPISODE HUH  
> im on tumblr @alinnsurana  
> also i uh got a ko-fi bc college and transitioning are Expensive so no pressure but here's a link? i think that's how this works?  
> http://ko-fi.com/alinnsurana


End file.
